


An Anniversary Kiss

by Nixxi



Series: A Collection of Kisses [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: “You’re drunk.”“I amnot.”“Yeah, you are.” Gladio grins, running a finger along the underside of the suspender hanging off Iggy’s shoulder. “The Iggy I know wouldn’t let himself be seen in public like this.”Ignis and Gladio celebrate one year together.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Collection of Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	An Anniversary Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and based on a prompt.

“You’re drunk.”

“I am _not_.”

“Yeah, you are.” Gladio grins, running a finger along the underside of the suspender hanging off Iggy’s shoulder. “The Iggy I know wouldn’t let himself be seen in public like this.”

Ignis bats his hand away and shrugs the suspender back into its proper place. “We aren’t in public.”

“You know what I mean.” Gladio gestures vaguely at his living room. “Anywhere but home.”

Ignis smirks, though with his drooping hair, glassy eyes, and flushed cheeks, he looks less self-assured than usual. More dopey and cute. “I feel at home here.”

They’re sitting cross-legged and facing each other on Gladio’s old leather couch, in Gladio’s apartment near the Citadel. It’s nearly midnight. The room is illuminated by tea lights, and there’s a bottle of red wine open on the coffee table. They’ve already drank half of it. Between this and the vintage Cleigne white they shared over dinner at the bistro around the corner—the one where Gladio took Ignis for their first date a year ago—Gladio’s feeling a little buzzed himself.

“You’d damn well better,” he says, grabbing Ignis by the suspender again, “after all the time you’ve spent here.”

That smirk softens into a fond smile. “It’s closer to the Citadel than my place.”

“Uh huh. Nothing at all to do with the hunk warming the bed for you.”

Ignis rolls his eyes, but before he can offer a witty rebuttal, Gladio tugs on the suspender and leans in to kiss him. Their mouths collide, and Ignis groans softly, raising a hand to brace himself on Gladio’s arm. Normally, when Ignis kisses him, it’s precise, engineered to turn him on. They’ve been together long enough that Ignis knows just how to push all the right buttons. But this one is graceless and sloppy. A hot tongue laps at his lips, languidly explores the inside of his mouth, more uncontrolled than Ignis ever lets himself be. He tastes of grapes, bittersweet, like the wine they’ve been drinking. 

When they pull apart, Ignis doesn’t open his eyes. It’s like he’s in a trance, swaying a little where he sits, his full, reddened lips parted. Goddamn, how does he manage to look so debauched, but so innocent? Gladio tucks a stray lock of sandy hair behind his ear and leans in again, kissing him softly once, then twice. 

“I love you,” he says.

Ignis opens his eyes and smiles, and then he’s leaning into Gladio, hands on his thighs, and pressing their lips together hard. Dizzy with booze or lust—or maybe both—Gladio lets Ignis push him down against the cushions. He winds his arms around Ignis’s slim waist and forgets about everything but the breathless kisses they share, and the desire pulsing in his veins. Warm hands slip under his shirt, ghosting over his skin, as Ignis starts to mouth a wet trail along his jaw and down his neck.

Groaning, Gladio tilts his head back against the armrest, letting Ignis press a kiss to the hollow at the base of his throat. They’ll make it to the bed sooner or later, but with Ignis’s weight pinning him to the couch cushions, he’s in no hurry to move. He’d rather Ignis work his way down, down, adoring Gladio’s body with those tipsy kisses, until he reaches the band of Gladio’s dress pants.

“Gladio?” Ignis murmurs, raising his head, his unfocused eyes searching Gladio’s face. 

Gladio cups the back of his neck and gives him another lingering kiss. “Yeah?”

Smiling, Ignis touches their foreheads together. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
